1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a silicon carbide semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An exemplary semiconductor device employing silicon carbide is a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor). A MOSFET is a semiconductor device permitting conduction and interruption of electric current between a source electrode and a drain electrode by controlling whether to form an inversion layer in a channel region in accordance with a threshold value of gate voltage. An exemplary MOSFET (SiC-MOSFET) employing silicon carbide is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-33731 and Brett A. Hull, Charlotte Jonas, Sei-Hyung Ryu, Mrinal Das, Michael O'Loughlin, Fatima Husna, Robert Callanan, Jim Richmond, Anant Agarwal, John Palmour and Charles Scozzie, “Performance of 60 A, 1200V 4H-SiC DMOSFETs”, Materials Science Forum, Switzerland, Trans Tech Publications Inc., March, 2009, Vols. 615-617, pp 749-752. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-33731, a SiC-MOSFET is disclosed which has improved short circuit capacity. Meanwhile, a current-voltage characteristic, on resistance, and the like of a SiC-MOSFET are discussed in Brett A. Hull, Charlotte Jonas, Sei-Hyung Ryu, Mrinal Das, Michael O'Loughlin, Fatima Husna, Robert Callanan, Jim Richmond, Anant Agarwal, John Palmour and Charles Scozzie, “Performance of 60 A, 1200V 4H-SiC DMOSFETs”, Materials Science Forum, Switzerland, Trans Tech Publications Inc., March, 2009 Vols. 615-617, pp 749-752.